PLL: What Really Happened?
by Heatherrox3billion
Summary: Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna all have secrets that they don't want to share.  But will 'A' release them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story! Please review and tell me what you think of it! I can upload some other chapters, too. Okay, so Enjoy! (:**_

Oh Aria, So Secretive

_Ring, Ring. _ Aria Montgomery's silver touch screen cell phone rang loudly. Aria emerged from under her white duvet with the purple accents, twisting her hair up into a high side ponytail. She walked over to her honey colored oak desk and picked up her cell phone, annoyed at whoever was texting her at 8:00 in the morning on a Saturday.

ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE read her phone. She clicked the black bubble and watched as her screen changed into a white background with navy blue all-caps writing. She rubbed her chocolate brown eyes to get a better view, poking the phone right in front of her face so she could see without her contacts. Suddenly, she stopped rubbing her eyes. Her mouth dropped open so wide she was sure that her jaw was going to snap right off of her face. The words filtered into her head, the theme of the message way too familiar. Aria didn't even need to check the infamous signature to know who it was from.

** Wake up and smell the sweet scent of revenge. Don't know what I'm talking about? Ask Mike. – A.**

"Ask Mike?" Aria blurted out loud. Her heart started racing so fast she had to sit back down on her bed in order to stop herself from fainting. Her breath quickened until she was hyperventilating.

"Aria?" Her dad, Byron, poked his head into her dimly-lit room. Aria jerked her attention to the side where her Dad was, dropping her phone onto her white cotton pillow.

"Everything okay?" Her Dad asked her. Aria looked around her bed for her phone, and when she spotted it she pulled her covers over the fluorescent screen.

"Yeah, fine," Aria answered, standing up and walking over to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Her Dad's hazel eyes followed her.

"You sure?" He asked her again. Aria opened her in-between dark and light wood colored closet door and started sifting through her similar outfits. She turned around and leaned against the door post and gave her Dad a small nod. Her Dad raised his eyebrows slightly, but when his daughter didn't crack, he turned and walked away down the hallway. Aria sighed and turned back around to pick out an outfit. She decided on a black semi-puffy skirt with a black and white striped tank top that she would tuck in. She threw her selection onto her bed and leaned down to her shoe collection. She had so many variations of the classic black high heel. She lifted a pair of old gray Converse flats. She swung her wood bedroom door closed. Everything in her room was wood. Her walls, her floors, her doors, her desk, even her vanity was made out of light colored wood. She traded in her red sweatpants that she used to sleep in and her simple black t-shirt for her new outfit.

"Aria, we have to go soon!" Aria's mother, Ella, called up the stairs. Aria rolled her eyes and peeked at herself in her vanity mirror. Her skin was pale and looked stunning against her mostly-black outfit. Her dark brown eyes were slightly small and her pale pink lips looked unusual, on account that she always wore enough makeup to hide her insecurities. She opened one of her wooden vanity drawers and pulled out her black and white checker boarded makeup case and rushed out of her bedroom, into the shared hallway bathroom. She flicked on the yellow light of the narrow yet long bathroom and leaned over one of the white double sinks. The mirror covered the entire length of the neat white counter top. She placed her makeup case on the edge of one of the sinks and unzipped the black zipper. Three tubes of pink lip gloss fell out of the case and crashed down onto the white tile floor.

"Crap," She muttered, and leaned down to pick them up. She collected the glosses in her hand and set them down on top of the counter, unscathed. Just as she was about to stand back up, a gleaming object caught her attention. She leaned under the cabinets and poked at the object with her black painted fingernail. It was cold and silver and probably made of steel. She lifted it in her hands and held it up to her face. She couldn't quite make out what it was, so she did whatever she did with anything useless. She threw it into the turquoise trash bin next to the porcelain toilet.

"Aria!" Shouted Ella again. Aria stuffed the lip glosses back into her case and pulled out a black eyeliner pencil.

"Just a minute," Aria replied as she pulled off the clear plastic cap of the eyeliner. She drew two even lines under her eyes and one over. She slapped the pencil down near the mirror and searched her bag for her nearly empty black mascara.

"Where the heck is it?" Aria scolded herself. She stopped searching and threw her hands up in the air. Finally, she grabbed a random lip gloss and shoved it in her skirts pocket. She pulled out the yellow elastic ponytail holder and let her almost-black hair flow smoothly over her shoulders in loose waves. She leaned down and opened one of the matching white cabinets underneath the counter.

"ARIA!" Ella shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, Okay!" Aria selected a tall bottle of aerosol hairspray in a silver shiny bottle. She snatched off the cap and pushed down the white button. A mist of foggy gray-white surrounded her head. She put the cap back on and noisily slammed the hairspray can down on the counter, closed the cabinet, and turned off the light.

"Oh crap," She muttered and she ran into her dark room. She uncovered her cell phone and locked it with the black button on the side. She ran down the hallway, practically flew down the white carpeted stairs and shot out the door so fast she couldn't even think about the revolting message she had received just an hour ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna Marin, Focus!

"Hanna, why are you so upset?" Mona Vanderwaal, Hanna's best friend since eighth grade, asked Hanna Marin. Hanna twirled a piece of shiny, just-been-curled blond hair around her right index finger, her left thumb nail being nibbled away by her super-white teeth. Mona and Hanna both had the same type of teeth; small yet still sharp and naturally a pale white color. Hanna secretly used white strips to improve her overall appearance. The two girls were sitting on a cold silver bench in the middle of the Rosewood County Mall. The different window displays were covered with squeaky-clean glass walls. The bright white lights and shiny light blue floors caused massive headaches for Hanna. Hanna felt herself get dizzy and took a sip of her flat bottled water.

"Hanna?" Mona asked again. Hanna snapped back to reality suddenly and faced her best friend. Recently, Hanna found it slightly hard to even look at Mona. The shocking secret that haunted her made it even worse.

Mona had shiny dark brown hair that hit her shoulders perfectly. She was trying to grow it out so that she could dye it red and become an actress. Red hair was apparently very good for business, as it made one stand out from the crowd. She and Hanna both had naturally almost-tan skin that was smooth and blemish free. They even looked kind of alike; if you didn't count the fact that Mona was about six sizes smaller.

"I'm not upset," Hanna said with a smile. Mona shrugged and picked up her dark brown chopsticks that were lying in her vegetable lo-mein. Hanna and Mona had both bought Chinese food from their favorite Chinese fast-food-in-the-mall place, ChopStix. Hanna stared down at her own vegetable fried rice and un-wrapped the cream colored plastic spoon she had taken. She dunked her spoon into the food's take-out container and scooped up a small chunk of orange rice. She placed the spoon in her mouth, waiting for the flavor of the rice to surface before sliding the spoon out from under her pale, shiny pink lips.

"Mmmm," Hanna mumbled, just loud enough for Mona to hear. Mona nodded while chewing on a tan noodle. Hanna finished chewing her clump of rice and swallowed, hard. She made a face into her metallic silver take-out cup, seeing her perfect reflection almost clearly.

"So my Aunt's coming to town this week," Mona mentioned in between bites. Hanna looked up sharply at the mention of Mona's family.

_I have a right to know._

"Hanna?" Mona waved a French-manicured finger in front of Hanna's face, knocking her out of her trance. Hanna shook her head, as if the bad flashback had just fallen off of her pore-less face.

"Yeah, I heard. Aunt Makenzie?" Hanna knew all of Mona's family members names and ages. It was as if they were related in some way.

"Yeah, I told you this last night. While I was picking out the perfect outfit to impress the judges for the Miss. Rosewood Pageant!" Mona smiled and popped off of the clean bench, neatly putting her food in her spot.

"I'm so going to win!" Mona started striking random poses for an imaginary camera. Passersby stared at her as she pursed her lips and lowered her black D&G sunglasses from atop her loose waves, covering her stone-cold blue eyes. Something about Mona was intimidating and reckless, like at any moment she could change into a lion or something. Most people only saw the part of her that said , "I'm fabulous and you know it," but Hanna saw the real Mona; a girl who loved chocolate ice cream and cried during sad episodes of Hannah Montana. Mona could seem way tougher than she actually was, in a way that confused the average Rosewood resident.

"Mona, you should sit down," Hanna said through clenched teeth, smiling at the pedestrians as if to say, "We all know she's crazy, so get over it!" Hanna stopped smiling and grabbed Mona's arm, pulling her back towards her seat.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mona asked, picking up her food and sitting down.

"You can't just start dancing in the middle of the mall! We're going to get kicked out. _Permanently," _Hanna whispered in close. Mona took off her sunglasses and placed them in her large brown Louis Vuitton pocket book. Hanna stood up and dumped her half-full Chinese food container into the nearest garbage can. She looked down into the almost-empty can, trying to get her mind off of her putrid thoughts. When she looked up, she saw a flash of shiny blond hair trying on a pair of sunglasses in a discount accessories store. When she blinked, the figure was gone. Hanna shuddered and turned back around for the bench. Suddenly, her Blackberry dinged in her jeans pocket, and she pulled it out to see who had texted her. A mass of jumbled numbers lay under the New Message icon. She clicked on the icon and read her message quietly to herself. When she finished, she held her phone out at arm's length to interpret the words.

**Oh Hanna, so naïve about saying the wrong thing. I'll be here to help. I'm always around when you need me. Or when you don't.**

** Love, A.**

"Hanna? Are you coming? I need to get home to help set up the Dining Room," Mona called. Hanna clicked out of the message and shoved her phone back into her light-wash denim jeans pocket.

"Ready," Hanna said, and she picked up her Coach wristlet silently and thoughtless, as if someone could read her mind.


End file.
